


With Every Breath That I'm Worth

by Darkmagyk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Babies, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5138717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkmagyk/pseuds/Darkmagyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only reason Luke has so much success getting Leia to eat and sleep and relax, is the baby. <br/>Who knows what would have become of them without her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Every Breath That I'm Worth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerenLyall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenLyall/gifts).



> On tumblr a few months ago everyone decided that Leia and Han had sex on the way to Baspin, and Leia got pregnant before tragically miscarrying before ROTJ.   
> I think Star Wars has enough pain. So I wrote out a headcanon where there is a baby and everyone is happy.
> 
> Then Seren started writing a thing, a horrible, amazing painful thing. So she needed fluff. So I am giving her fluff in the form of babyfic.

The only reason Luke has so much success getting Leia to eat and sleep and relax, is the baby. He’s pretty sure that if left to her own devices, she’d work herself to exhaustion and beyond. He’s also pretty sure, that without Leia to mother hen, he’d be about the same.

Neither of them do anything by halves. And between the similarities in their workaholic tendencies, their loathing to be separated (especially now), and the fact that Janson swears they have the exact same smile. Several junior officers have taken to calling them the command twins.

Luke doesn’t really mind. Leia and he could easily become self sabotaging right now. It’s nice to have each other, and to have other people recognize it too. Because Luke thought he’d known hardship. Luke thought he’d known pain. Luke had had no idea until Baspin. Until every dream he’d ever had about his father had become every nightmare he had about Vader.

And Leia, who lost everything once (twice) had to lose what she’d clawed out for herself again.

Luke worries what would have become of either of them without the baby. Luke can use her to get Leia to eat, to sleep, to sit down and take a break. And if Luke’s already cooked dinner for Leia, he might as well eat with her, he might as well sit with her through the holovid to make sure she doesn’t get distracted by the latest data reports, might as well curl up next to her and keep the nightmares away together.

_Defining moments_ , Aunt Beru use to call them, quoting Luke’s grandmother, apparently. Luke tells her this, as they sit in a med center on Home One, waiting for an actual doctor to do a med check, and not just one of the droids. (Leia tells Luke that her father always distrusted medical droids around pregnant women, and she never knew why.)

“Were you and your grandmother close?” Leia asks, because she knows Luke grew up with his Aunt and Uncle before they were killed, and she knows his father was Anakin Skywalker (her father had old holos of him, one of the great heroes of the clone wars, one of her father’s friends) but she doesn’t know anything else. He talks considerably more about his gadgets on Tatooine then his family.

Luke shook his head, “She died before I was born.” he looked considerate for a moment “But she and Aunt Beru were really close, before that. Aunt Beru said she taught her everything she knew, and that Gran knew a lot. Uncle Owen use to say it was because Slavery hardens a person, teaches them things, but Aunt Beru said it was because Gran was just that wise, even slavery couldn’t take it from her.”

Leia is staring at him, confused, and worried, “Slavery?” she asks.

Luke nods absently “Yeah, before Grandpa Cliegg freed her, Gran was a slave. My father too, he got freed himself by winning a pod race.” Luke’s grin fades as he remembers everything he knows about Vader. Powerful, and evil, Leia had said once, but nothing more than the Emperors and Moff’s lap dogs when you got down to it. Aunt Beru had always talked about Gran’s triumph that her son had gotten free. To think he’d lost even that was almost too much for Luke to bare.

He’s happy when Leia interrupted his thought. “Slavery was illegal in the Republic.” she whispered. “How…”

Luke snorts, and then feels a little bad, because he knows Leia grew up idolizing the Republic. And even on a backwater like Tatooine, you could see the Empire’s hand getting tighter, everything getting worse, but...that had been another one of Gran’s second hand sayings ‘we survive on our own out here.’

“Tatooine doesn’t really have laws,” Luke starts, slowly, “It has Hutts.”

Leia looks confused.

“So, it’s like this, there is no law against murder on Tatooine. But if you do it in an area controlled by a Hutt, you have to pay a murder tax. It generally high enough to keep like, moisture farmers and small trades men from killing each other, but it also attracts a certain type of person. We don’t have court systems, we have the Hutts, you take your case to them, and they kind of decide what mood they are in to settle it. Not the best system of government, I’ll admit, but it's what we’ve got.”

“That’s terrible.” Leia says, after it all sinks in, “I agree with your Aunt, though, if your grandmother could survive that with her heart intact, she must have been a wise woman. Can you tell me more about her?”

Stories of Shmi Skywalker become Leia’s favorite throughout her pregnancy. Maybe because it makes her feel like a mother with so much less than her did so much more. Luke sometimes things of Vader, of Gran’s legacy, and wants to cry.

***

He’s in a briefing, when he winces and then stands up. “If you’ll excuse me,” says, with all the politeness he can muster to Captain Wren, then he leaves the room and takes off, running through the halls of the base to the room Leia is running her own briefing in. As he turns the corner she’s being carried by a tall, purple haired person out of the room. He’s species Luke’s never seen before, but the way he growls at those hovering around Leia reminds him a bit of Chewie.

“Luke,” Leia cries, reaching towards him as he sprints towards her, coming to rest right in front of them.

“I can take her.” He offers the man holding her, who gives her a questioning look with his large, green eyes.

“You sure, your highness?” He asks in basic, in an accent a lot closer to Core then Luke would have expected.

“Luke’s got a plan.” Leia smiles, and then winces in pain. A contraction. Luke almost things he can feel it himself. Maybe the meditation is paying off, and he’s becoming better at reading surface emotions. “Thank you, Sir Orrelios.”

Orrelios (who uses the title Sir, any way) carefully helps shift Leia into Luke’s arms. It will be quicker to carry her to the med center. No droids, she had repeated her father’s advice many times, no droids.

They’ve gathered a crowd, Luke knows Leia feels horrible at being the center of attention like this. She probably weighing the advantages and disadvantages of burying her face in his chest. More talk, but she won’t have to see it.

Finally Orrelios speaks up again. “Don’t we have a briefing to finish, I’d like to be done before the kid’s out of University.”

Luke just walks quickly away. Holding Leia tightly to him, and whispering soothing things to her just before each wince.

He made it to med center faster then he’d have thought possible, given how careful he was trying to be of Leia.

The Doctor Leia had been working with was there already, and Luke figured someone (not him, in the panic he was in) had commed ahead. She watched as Luke set Leia down, and carefully directed the medical droid to help her.

“I believe you are staying for the birth, Commander.” She addressed Luke.

“Yes.”

“Then perhaps you should change. I believe we have a little time left, if you’d take a shower and remove the grease and your flight suit.”

Luke glanced down. He’d forgotten what he was wearing, but he’d gone to the briefing straight out of the cockpit.

He harried off to change, even quicker than before.

****

The baby screams as she’s handed to Leia. “It’s normal.” the doctor assures her. And Leia doesn’t care as she clutches the little girl, covered in all manner of fluids, and probably purple underneath that  

Leia doesn’t see Han in his daughter. But, confronted with her, she doesn’t mind. She’ll be her own person.

“She’s perfect.” Luke breaths, next to her, and sounds as in love as she is.

“She is.” Leia agrees. She’d thought she’d spent all her tears on Alderaan a years ago. She was wrong. This is worth them again.

Luke and the doctor help her from the human birthing chair to the hospital bed. and help her guide the baby flat on her chest. The Mirialan Doctor runs a handheld sonic shower over the little girl, and then lays light green hands on the baby, checking for all manner of things, Leia is sure. Then she covers the little girl with a blanket, and goes off to check on the vial of blood she just removed.

“I’ll be in the next room over.” Dr. Tano assures them, “I’ll be back soon.”

“She’s beautiful.” Luke says again.

“She’s strong,” Leia responds.

“Of course,” Luke smiles, “She’s a rebel, right out of the gate. And what else could she be, with a mother like you.” He brushes a sweety lock of hair out of Leia’s forehead, and plants a kiss there. "And a father like Han." then He caresses one finger over the baby's tiny hand. “Its nice to meet you, Breha Organa.”

“No,” Leia says, “No, that’s not her name.”

"Are you going to go with Solo, then?"

Leia shook her head, "I was going to go with both, Solo-Organa."

"Breha Solo-Organa, the perfect name for a perfect little girl."

"Not Breha." Leia says. "I can't do that to her Luke. She's already going to have the ghost of all of Alderaan on her shoulders. I don't want her to have the name of a martyred Queen too."

Leia figures Luke’s been planning to name his first born Anakin his entire life. Maybe, he doesn’t quite get it.

But he smiles and nods and asks “So, what are you going to name her then?”

“Well, it is an Alderaanian tradition to name a first born girl after a wise woman. ” And Leia isn’t sure if this is allowed, but it feels so right, and makes perfect sense and it feels like family. “ And your grandmother sounds like the wisest of them all. I was kind of hoping, if you don’t mind, to name her Shmi.”

Whatever Luke had been expecting, that was not it. He stared at her, and then into the blue eyes of the baby girl. His smile was soft.

“Its nice to meet you, Shmi Solo-Organa.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is (literally) just the beginning, there will be more at some future date. If anything, it will get more fluffy.
> 
> Check out my [tumblr](http://darkmagyk.tumblr.com/).


End file.
